Shadow's Revenge
by Jadey2004
Summary: At first, on the one day, which is supposed to be a special day for Jadey, turns out to be a whole new adventure, she joins up with her old friends and go on the hunt for the Dark Lord named Shadow...
1. Jadey's Graduation

"Oh my god! I'm late!!" said a young acolyte who was running on the way to Prontera Church, for her OWN graduation of her becoming a Priestess.  
  
Jadey ran as fast as she could to the church, when she got there the Cleric that was in charge didn't look very happy.  
  
"Jadey! Why were you late?" the annoyed Cleric asked Jadey as she came running in.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry! This won't happen again! I'm sorry!" Jadey replied back bowing to apologize.  
  
"Quickly get changed into this" the Cleric said as he handed Jadey a Priest's wear.  
  
Jadey quickly got changed into the Priestess' dress as fast as she could. Jadey thought about everyone who had helped her to get to her graduation over a year ago. Her friends Karamu, Cats, Superfly, Virtua and Fool all met a year ago when they all signed up to be adventurers then they were only novices. But they're friendship grew over the months. Jadey started to think where everyone was and if they had graduated yet.  
  
"Jadey, are you nearly done?" shouted Jadey's mother.  
  
"Uhh, wait a minute!!"  
  
"Quickly! Hurry up!"  
  
After, 10 minutes of waiting, Jadey was finally ready stepped out of the changing room and walked up the isle. She looked stunning with a golden circlet on top of her head and her blonde hair waving about, and her rosary glittered she walked up to the Cleric. She didn't realise it was also Fool's graduation day as well!  
  
After the graduation ceremony, Jadey was shocked to see Fool! Jadey ran up to Fool and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Fool! I didn't know you were graduating as well!"  
  
"Hey Jadey! Wow! You look great!" said Fool replying back.  
  
"Thank you. You look great to!"  
  
After Fool and Jadey caught up and talked about what happened after they had separated from the others. A bang came from outside and there were people shouting!  
  
"What's going on outside??" said Jadey as she ran to the church door looking all worried.  
  
"Lets take a look"  
  
Jadey and Fool ran outside to take a look. Prontera was burning in flames and people were running around screaming everywhere. There was a blinding light coming from the central square. Jadey and Fool ran as fast as they could to the central square. They saw dead bodies on the way there.  
  
"Oh gosh! This is bad, really bad!" said Jadey.  
  
"Yeh... I know..." said a voice that Jadey had not heard for quite some time.  
  
Jadey and Fool turned around to see an assassin come out of the shadows. The assassin had red hair was wearing a long black cape with a familiar pendent that Jadey had seen somewhere before and he looked surprised to see Jadey and Fool.  
  
"Karamu!" shouted Fool.  
  
"No time for introductions now, we must head to the central square!" said Karamu looking like he was ready to fight as he got out his katars.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Jadey, Fool and Karamu ran to the central square where they saw him...  
  
(To be continued...) 


	2. Showdown in Prontera

"Jupitell Thunder!"  
  
A spark of thunder hit the Dark Lord and some of his servants that surrounded him. Standing in the central square was a wizard whose face was covered was wounded and with all his might tried to fight. Jadey, Karamu and Fool came running around the corner just in time before the wizard was about to collapse.  
  
"Heal him!" shouted Karamu rushing in to help battle the Dark Lord.  
  
"HEAL!"  
  
A big ball of light came from Jadey and Fool as they healed the wizard. The wizard got up and went into battle position next to Karamu. Jadey and Fool also went into battle position.  
  
"Stand back!" said Karamu looking all worried, "I don't want any of you lot getting hurt!"  
  
"Karamu! We can do this just like the old days!" Fool replied back looking ready to battle.  
  
"Uh ok..."  
  
"AGI UP!!" shouted Jadey as she used a spell to help the others.  
  
Karamu approached the Dark Lord as fast as he could before the wizard froze it with one of his spells.  
  
"Now attack it!" shouted the wizard.  
  
"SONIC BLOW!" shouted Karamu as he attacked the Dark Lord.  
  
Jadey knew she recognized the wizard's voice. The kind of voice that she loved once. Karamu has just finished his attack when the Dark Lord managed to get a hit onto Karamu. Karamu was thrown back to where the fountain was.  
  
"Argh!" shouted Karamu, who was knocked out.  
  
Fool and the wizard started to attack whist Jadey ran over to Karamu to see if he was ok. The Dark Lord's servants were closing in on Jadey and Karamu but they couldn't do anything as Karamu was knocked out and Jadey didn't know what to do as she was panicking. Then out of no where a blacksmith came around the corner...  
  
"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" said the blacksmith whilst attacking the zombies.  
  
"Cats!" shouted Jadey looking relived.  
  
"RESSURRECTION!" shouted Jadey, reviving Karamu from his 'knocked-out statuses.  
  
"C'mon, let's help Fool and that wizard!"  
  
Cats, Jadey and Karamu ran to help the others. Cats and Karamu attacked the Dark Lord whilst Jadey healed Fool and the wizard. After a long fight, there Dark Lord finally gave up.  
  
"I WILL RETURN AND GET MY REVENGE!!!" shouted the Dark Lord.  
  
After this, the Dark Lord vanished with the rest of his minions and morning came.  
  
Prontera was like a vast battlefield, with all the dead zombie corpses and dead people in the roads. The remainder of the people that survived the horrible ordeal came out to see what had happened.  
  
"Wizard, you didn't tell us your name before... Sorry this may sound rude but whom are you...?" said Karamu looking curious.  
  
"Karamu, you were always like this!" the wizard said sighing.  
  
"Virtua is that you?" asked Cats.  
  
"Well, who else can it be?" Virtua said back laughing.  
  
"Virtua!" said Jadey running over to him and hugging him. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
Virtua looked happy to see Jadey, as he knew that she still loved him.  
  
Later that night in the church, Cats, Karamu, Fool, Jadey and Virtua all sat there talking about the Dark Lord and what would they do next to protect Prontera.  
  
"Well, all I know about that Dark Lord, is that is he is called Shadow and he's very dangerous" Cats explained whist reading from a book.  
  
"But where do we start in finding him?" wondered Fool.  
  
"Well, you should head to Payon Village to find out as I hear that some hunters know about this 'Shadow'" said the Head Cleric of the church as he walked into the room.  
  
"Mmm, I suppose we better." Said Karamu  
  
"It'll just be like the old days!" replied Jadey looking all happy.  
  
The young heroes and heroines made there way from the church to the south entrance of Prontera. While walking to the entrance, the citizens of the city headed outside and gave gifts to them all. They threw flowers as the adventurers walked down the streets.  
  
"Well it looks like your going on a new adventure" said an old lady.  
  
"Yup" smiled Cats. "Cats! Hurry up you slow coach!" shouted Karamu for a joke as he ran ahead.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" said Cats running after Karamu and the others  
  
(to be continued..) 


	3. Was that Mikau?

"Karamu! I said give me that back!" Cats shouted at Karamu whist running after him to try and get back her kitty band.  
  
"Meow! Loooook, I'm a cat! Meow!" Karamu shouted out while pretending to be a cat.  
  
"Karamu, if you just give Cats back her kitty band, I'll give you some cookies!" said Jadey as usual trying to calm down Karamu.  
  
"Alright, alright, here you go Cats" said Karamu handing Cats back her kitty.  
  
"THANK YOU!" Cats said holding her precious kitty band which she had received long ago from an old friend.  
  
It had been a week since the adventurers left Prontera to journey to Payon, they had just reached the bridge that separated Payon Forest from the desert. As usual, Karamu annoyed Cats a lot, Virtua hardly said anything as he was stuck in a book which he had been given from the Head Cleric from the Church of Prontera. Jadey and Fool seemed to be teaching each other and showing each other their new spells.  
  
By nightfall, everyone was tired and they all managed to reach Payon Forest.  
  
"Hey, I know somewhere we can rest, as I used to come here a lot to see my cousin, Superfly" said Virtua pointing at a castle up to the north.  
  
"I suppose we could stay there, but I've heard things about that castle, things like its haunted as it used to belong to the royal family that USED to rule Payon long ago" said Cats looking kind of scared.  
  
"Nope, theres nothing there though, as me and Superfly used to go in there a lot when we was younger" Virtua replied back trying to calm down.  
  
"Uh... Okay, I guess its ok..."  
  
The adventurers walked to the castle. Cats didn't really want to go to the castle. Jadey was kind of afraid to as she didn't like the dark. Karamu was really looking forward to going to the castle as he loved spooky things and Virtua wasn't really worried about anything as he said he had been to the castle before. Fool was trying to calm down Cats as she was trying to slow down on purpose.  
  
"Looks scary..." said Cats who was trying not to look inside the castle while Karamu opened the door.  
  
The castle looked like someone had been there recently. Inside, it was all dark and gloomy. Only a dim light shined from a camp fire which was around what it looked like to be a camp fire.  
  
Everyone walked in one by one, Jadey noticed something by the camp fire that she recognized. There were some goggles on the floor, Jadey knew that her younger brother had exactly the same pair. Jadey bend down and picked up the goggles checking if they had Mikau's name in and to her surprise they did!  
  
"Mikau has been here..." whispered Jadey looking at the goggles.  
  
"What did you say, Jadey?" replied Karamu looking curious.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" said Jadey making a false happy face.  
  
"C'mon guys we can rest here for the night!" suggested Fool "Theres already a camp fire here"  
  
Everyone sat around the camp fire talking about what they were going to do next. Virtua noticed that Jadey was more quiet than usual.  
  
"Jadey, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Virtua.  
  
"Well, I found these goggles..."  
  
"Yeh so?"  
  
"Well, there Mikau's, you know my younger brother that went missing a few years ago. I'm sure he is here in this castle"  
  
"But, according to evidence given it showed that he was murdered"  
  
"Yeh, but I didn't believe that he was murdered..."  
  
"Anyway, c'mon Jadey get an early night, I can see that you need some rest"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I better..."  
  
After everyone was asleep, Jadey woke up in the middle of the night as she had nightmares. She decided to go and walk around the castle for some fresh air. As she was walking around the castle's corridors she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her.  
  
Jadey ran as fast as she could to hide in one of the bedrooms. She waited until the footsteps had gone pass the room. Then, she ran as fast as she could trying to remember the way back, she was really afraid then out of nowhere came a person.  
  
The person called her but Jadey was scared she ran down the corridor, but as Jadey was a bit clumsy, she fell over and got her foot stuck in one of the floor boards.  
  
"Not now! Why now! Of all the places I had to fall over! Come on! Come on!" Jadey whispered to herself whist trying to nudge her foot from the floor boards.  
  
The footsteps were getting closer and closer until finally they were close to Jadey.  
  
"Its okay, you don't have to run." A voice said from behind Jadey.  
  
Jadey recognized that it was the voice of her brother Mikau.  
  
"Mikau! Is that you?"  
  
"I'm sorry to do this..." said the voice.  
  
Jadey was then knocked out and then she found herself back by the camp fire. Jadey's eyes slowly opened she heard the castle door open. She sat up looking at the castle door all she saw was a figure that looked like an assassin with goggles on his head walk outside.  
  
"Mikau..." Jadey whispered to herself as she gradually fell back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Jadey was the last to wake up. Everyone was already up waiting for Jadey.  
  
"FINALLY! Your awake!!" shouted an impatient Cats.  
  
"Eh, what the hell is the time?" Jadey asked looking confused.  
  
"11AM!"  
  
"Oh my god! I am SO sorry!"  
  
Jadey then rushed up trying to make herself look ready.  
  
"Jadey, we weren't in a rush. Anyway you looked cute sleeping like a baby!" Fool said while laughing.  
  
Jadey blushed in embrassment, After, getting herself ready the adventurers walked outside and headed to Payon.  
  
After, finally reaching Payon. It was nearly nightfall.  
  
"Yo! Superfly!" Virtua shouted out at a young hunter who was creating some arrows.  
  
"Virtua! Good to see ya!"  
  
"SUPERFLY!!!" shouted Cats who went over to hug Superfly. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Hey, the whole gangs with you!" Superfly said, looking over at Fool, Karamu and Jadey. "Anyway, I heard about what happened at Prontera."  
  
"Yeah, it was really bad..." replied Jadey who looked down to the ground.  
  
"Its ok, Jadey." Virtua said while going over to Jadey and trying to comfort her.  
  
"Well, I suppose you will wanna know about Shadow" Superfly said pointing at a building. "We'll have to see the elder as he knows about Shadow" "Well, not right now. I NEED REST!" shouted Cats.  
  
After that, Superfly showed everyone to the inn where they all have a good nights sleep...  
  
(to be continued) 


	4. The Pit and Karamu's Shoe

Early the next morning, Jadey and Cats decided to go on a walk through the forest. So, they could catch up on things and talk for a bit.  
  
"Oh my god, you did that?"  
  
"Haha, yeah! I only put the sardines in Karamu's shoes because he nicked my kitty band and I needed to get back at him!"  
  
"He is so gonna kill you if he finds out you did that!"  
  
"Haha, he hasn't found out yet because I only done it this morning but I put some Poring poop in his shoe this time..." Cats said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Whoa! Look at the time, we should have been back by now" said Jadey whist pointing back to the direction of Payon.  
  
The girls headed back whist telling each other more secrets and "girly" things.  
  
Meanwhile... while the girls were on there way back, Karamu had just gotten to put his shoe on...  
  
"Okay... what the hell is that squishy lump I felt in my shoe..." said Karamu looking at Virtua, Superfly and Fool whilst he said that.  
  
"Why not look...?" Superfly said looking out the window. "The girl's should have been back by now as the elder is an impatient man."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" said Karamu while throwing his shoe at the wall! "THERES SHIT ON MY FOOT!"  
  
"I bet I can guess who did that..." said Fool trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Here they come now, go ask Cats what happened!" Virtua said to Karamu trying to cover his nose trying not to smell and laugh while pointing at the window.  
  
Outside, Cats and Jadey could hear Karamu shouting out the window at them.  
  
"Whoa! You know what happens when Karamu is in a bad mood right?" said Cats.  
  
"Uh, no..." said Jadey looking so confused.  
  
"Well, you don't wanna know just RUN!!!" Cats said grabbing Jadey and running back towards the forest.  
  
"WHEN I GET YOU CATS!?!?!?!" Karamu shouted jumping down from the window looking really mad.  
  
Back in the boys' room.  
  
"Argh, they'll be back soon." Said Superfly not looking very impressed.  
  
A few hours later, when it was dark Karamu returned looking really worried.  
  
"I couldn't find them!" Karamu said to Superfly.  
  
"Let's wait a few hours, because you know what Jadey and Cats are like, they like playing games a lot and I think they are messing about as usual" Superfly said not looking amused.  
  
In the forest, it was really dark, that dark that Jadey and Cats were lost. The trees looked liked figures and it felt like that the girls' were being watched as they made the way deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
"Jadey, which way is north?" said Cats looking so scared that she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Umm, that way I think" Jadey said whist pointing in front of them. "Actually, I think its that way!" This time she pointed behind her. "I don't know I think we're..."  
  
"Lost! I knew it!" interrupted Cats.  
  
"What was that?" Cats said turning to Jadey as she heard a noise.  
  
"I didn't hear anything" said Jadey. "C'mon lets carry on..."  
  
The girls' carried on walking about 100 yards forward until Jadey and Cats both heard a noise coming closer. Jadey turned around to see and she saw two figures coming towards them.  
  
"Cats run!"  
  
Cats did as she was told and they ran as fast as they could.  
  
They ran and ran until they fell down a hole!  
  
Back at Payon. Everyone was getting worried.  
  
"That's it we send out a search party!" shouted Karamu.  
  
"Alright, c'mon then, lets go!" said Superfly who was already ahead of plans.  
  
Back in the forest.  
  
"Cats, you alright?" said Jadey who had all dirt marks over her face who was trying to get to Cats who was a few feet away from it while she stuck in a few vines.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay but my foots stuck in his trunk..."  
  
"Let me take a look" said Jadey who managed to get out of the wines and she walked over to Cats. A trunk was stuck on Cats' legs so she couldn't move. Jadey tried to move the trunk but it was too heavy.  
  
"I can't move it, its too heavy"  
  
"HEY! You okay down there?" shouted a voice from above the pit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay but my friend isn't!" Jadey shouted back.  
  
There was some mumbling going on above and then a rope dropped and what looked like to be, two 17-year-old hunters came down the rope.  
  
"We tried to get to you earlier but you ran off" said one of the hunters who had silver short hair and a sakkat on his head.  
  
"Well, uh, sorry I guess..." said Jadey.  
  
"My names Icewind just call me Ice for short and that's Forever" said the hunter pointing to the other one.  
  
"Well, I'm Jadey and that's Cats. Oh can you help her out her legs stuck under that trunk"  
  
"Sure" said the other hunter who was a little bit taller than Icewind.  
  
Icewind and Forever managed to lift the trunk off of Cat's legs.  
  
"Cats, can you stand up?" said Jadey  
  
"Uh, let me try" said Cats trying to stand up. "OW! My ankle!"  
  
"I think she's sprained it, let me carry her out of here" Hero said picking up Cats and climbing up the rope.  
  
Jadey and then Icewind climbed out the hole and started to head back to Payon when they ran into Superfly, Karamu, Virtua and Fool.  
  
"Your alright!" said Karamu running up to Cats and hugging her.  
  
"Yup, we're fine these two hunters found us!" said Jadey.  
  
"Good job Ice and Forever!" Said Superfly patting Icewind and Forever on the back.  
  
"Right, we better head back and I think you two better go to bed" said Forever laughing. "Looks like you've had a rough day!"  
  
"Haha..." said Cats.  
  
Everyone headed back for Payon laughing at Cats and Jadey.  
  
(to be continued) 


End file.
